


Eddie sees red

by Slashaddict96



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Male Character, M/M, Menstruation, Mild Language, Puberty, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Eddie kaspbrak gets his first period his boyfriend Richie comforts him during this tough time





	Eddie sees red

_eddie and Richie have been dating for a few months now they finally passed the awkward dating your best friend stage the rest of the losers were cool with them dating especially Stan Bev and Ben Eddie's mother on the other hand couldn't fathom her son dating especially a boy a boy who she considered a bad influence on her son it took her a while to get used to him being trans which she still ignores from time to time but he doesn't think she'll ever accept him being gay and Richie being his boyfriend,_

_Richie's parents didn't even notice except the time they got caught making out on the couch yeah that was pretty embarrassing they didn't care if Richie dated a boy they were too busy with they're own lives to care about what's going on his _

_All and all everything was good they were good they were happy finally happy_

_Besides today Eddie is feeling extra Moody and irritated_

_Sonia had been out on business for a week so Richie got to hang out whenever he wanted the two basically hung around the living room Richie playing Atari except today it was extremely annoying Eddie felt like he was getting a migraine by looking at the flashing tv screen all day _

god I feel like shit says Eddie in a painful tone

You hungry you can have my left over pizza from this morning says Richie handing Eddie the plate

No I don't want your nasty cold ass pizza says Eddie In annoyance

Uh okay says Richie furrowing his brows laying the plate back down 

_soon enough Eddie started to feel a sharp pain in his abdomen he started to panic real quick once it got worse_

Richie..I think there's something wrong says Eddie raising up from the couch

Oh my God look at your pants! shouted Richie looking down at Eddie 

Oh shit what the hell! Screams Eddie in horror 

Eds I think you just got y-

I know what it is Richie I don't need you pointing it out! Shouted Eddie running to the bathroom

_Richie felt helpless he didn't know what to do the only one who's experienced this before was Bev and his mom and he wasn't about to call up his mother asking about periods _

_So he called Bev and told her what had happened of course she called Richie a dumbass for pointing out the blood and how it was embarrassing enough to have gotten a period in the first place but to have your boyfriend point it out and shout it out that was a whole new level of embarrassment,_

_After calling Bev Richie went to check on Eddie to see if he was feeling any better_

hey eds I'm sorry for embarrassing you are you feeling any better? Asked Richie 

Not really I can't find my mom's pads or tampons says Eddie

_richie's face turned bright red the last image he needed was Sonia using tampons _

_He than got an idea maybe she had some in her room Richie hated the thought of going through Mrs K room he can't imagine what freaky weird shit he might find but he wanted to help so he sucked it up and ran towards her room_

_Her room was nice and heat overly neat actually similar to Eddie's _

_He opened every drawer and found nothing his worst nightmare was about to come true he thought as he opened the underwear drawer wouldn't know it the tampons were in there he quickly grabbed them and ran out running back to the bathroom _

Eddie I found some tampons in your mom's room I'm gonna slide them under the door says Richie 

_eddie found it odd that Richie would specifically go through his mom's room just for him he must really love me he thought_

_After cleaning himself up Eddie came back and sat on the couch the tampon felt weird at first but he eventually got used to it_

_Soon enough Richie came out of the kitchen with a heated pad _

what's this? Asked Eddie 

It's a heated pad I found it in the medicine cabinet next to the birth control pills I think it's to lay on your stomach for period cramps I've seen my mom use one a long time ago says Richie I even have tea in the microwave Bev says it helps 

Wow look at you being responsible for once says Eddie jokingly

_Richie couldn't help but laugh with him he than placed the heated pad on Eddie's stomach laying down next to him he leaned down and kissed him gently_

**the end**


End file.
